


Twisted Wonderland Snippets

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Can we get an F in the chat for Leona?, I mean I gotta get practice is so apparently so lmao., Lilia being a Menace, Me??? Writing fluff???, One-Shot, Other, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Look I love this game so like. I'm just gonna write a few snippets of it and you all are powerless to stop me.





	1. Vil Schoenheit/Reader- Drunk Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> On your way to your vacation, Vil drinks a little more than he can handle...
> 
> Vil/Reader- Drunk Cuddles

The train slowly chooed along, josling the two of us in our car. It was comforting, in its own strange way, the scenery constantly changing just right outside the window… Though, it was a bit awkward trying to fall asleep in the actual room itself because of the constant movement.

Not that it would bother him anytime soon.

I smiled, feeling Vil shuffle in his sleep, his arm unconsciously patting around in an attempt to find something to latch onto. Not even a second had passed when he’d located my arm, snuggling into my shoulder while latching on tight. It felt so strange seeing this side of my beloved, yet oh so special… It was hard not to hold in a laugh when his crown started to become askew from the nuzzling, just about ready to fall off, or at least catch on his hair.

I shuffled a bit on the bed so I could see better, before carefully weaving my hands through his soft, golden locks, taking great care not to snag any of his hair as I removed it. The hard part was trying to place it on the table while not rousing him from his slumber… Sadly, it was a task I failed, hearing him hum in confusion as his eyes sleepily flickered. Despite it all, his grip still remained. If anything, it only grew stronger.

“[Nameee]? Is that you honey?” Violet eyes glanced up at me, practically gleaming in delight upon spotting me, and soon his leg joined his arms in wrapping around me, practically making escape a useless effort (which would only be a concern once I’d need to use the bathroom, but I’d suffer then.) He still had a red flush to his cheeks, seemingly unaware of it as he adjusted for comfort.

“You’re still a bit drunk, aren’t you Vil? Just how much did you have to drink today?” Instead of answering, he tried to distract me with a kiss, though, he was almost giggling too much for it to be considered a legitimate one. Once he realized I wasn’t budging however, he pouted, nestling into the crook of my neck.

“A few glasses or so… It’s not my fault though! They had the audacity to have my favorite wine in stock! Besides, it’s been so long since I’ve had a sip…” That was true… After all, students weren’t allowed to have alcohol on the premises. Though, I really would’ve preferred him to have me accompany him, or at least order the bottle to our room. It was a little more than concerning walking into the bar and finding him passed out drunk on the counter…

“I love you [Name]~” Despite everything, I couldn’t be upset at the man. I sighed in defeat, giving him a smooch on the head.

“I love you too Vil…”

He buried into my chest, and though they were muffled, his squeals of flustered delight were more than obvious. Just how could a man be so cute?

Eventually, time passed on, the man falling asleep once more as I’d gently run a hand through his hair. Sure, there were other things I’d like to do, but those could all wait…

After all, this was just the beginning of our trip! Besides… I wanted to experience as much of it with Vil as I could…


	2. Divus Crewel/Reader- Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate dealt you a cruel hand today, and all you wanted to do was go back to your room and relax...

It had been. A day.

A bad one, at that.

From getting caught in the crossfires of a prank gone horribly wrong, to tripping in the hallways while holding a stack of papers and more… Even this morning, I’d taken a sip of milk, only to learn the hard way that it’d expired too soon! The awful taste still lingered in my mouth… 

Luckily, classes were finally out, and all the students had long since feld the hallways, whether it was to a club or sport, their friends, or to the sweet, blissful sanctuary that was their dorm. I couldn’t blame the latter, fumbling with my keys (and dropping them in the process because of course that had to happen,) and stumbled inside, slinging my bag onto the floor. I didn’t even care that the contents slid out, my feet slowly dragging along to my beloved bed, before I practically crashed on it.

*Knock knock

“Oh come on!!!” That was louder than I meant it to be, but luckily the pillow muffled my scream. It didn’t stop me from groaning as I slid off the bed, prepared to decline whatever offer or demand awaited me at the door. I swung it open a bit harshly, rubbing my eyes in irritation.

“What is it, and why couldn’t it wait until tomorrow?!” It was too quiet. I looked up, paling at the face I saw.

There he was. My beloved boyfriend, nothing but shock and confusion as he awkwardly held a tiny cake in his hands.

Ohhhh I felt like Garbage…

“A-ah… Divus it’s… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’ll see you tomorrow!!!” I quickly shut the door, everything down to my entire concept of a person withering away into dust as I climbed onto my bed, deep into the sheets, and curled up into a ball.

I thought this day couldn’t get worse… That wasn’t a challenge… Just why did life hate me today?

Apparently I hadn’t shut the door completely, because I heard the door to my bedroom opening. I couldn’t hear footsteps due to the carpeting in the room, but I could hear the bed dip under his weight.

“[Name]... I’m not mad, you know? I’m just a little worried. After all, it’s not every day my little puppy lashes out like that…” I opened my mouth, knowing all it’d take was for me to tell him I had a bad day, but…

It was stupid, I know… But… I was afraid he’d scoff at me, saying I shouldn’t let such small things get to my head and such. Even if I knew he wouldn’t do that, it’s happened so many times in the past… Through the blankets, I could feel him patting my head.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk Honey. Would you at least like to cuddle a bit?” I don’t know how, but he must’ve seen me nod through the sheets. It took a few moments, but soon enough light flooded into the canopy of blankets, Divus slipping into the bed. His usual trademark coat was missing, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, revealing the toned arms underneath.

I wanted those arms to hug me so bad…

As if reading my mind, he stretched them out, smiling softly as I quickly snuggled into his chest. I still avoided eye contact but… This was nice.

Though it was probably only a few minutes in reality, it felt like hours had passed, enjoying his warmth, and the way his fingers would comb through my hair, occasionally playing with a lock or two…

“... I just had a bad day, that’s all, so… It’s no big deal so you shouldn’t worry too much about me.” It was quiet for a moment, before he pinched my cheek.

“H-hey! Stop that!” He did, but he sounded a bit disappointed, which was honestly a little worse.

“Sweetheart, you’re allowed to be upset, even if it’s over spilt milk! Nothing good will come out of holding it all in! Besides, it’s my job to worry about you, you’re my special little puppy after all. Even if you don’t want to talk, I’ll always be more than glad to comfort you, alright?” He sealed his statement with a kiss on the head, making my face light up in both delight and embarrassment.

“... Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you…” A gloved hand lifted my chin, forcing me to stare into those beautiful, grey eyes.

“Positively sure.” I did hesitate, but I scooted closer to him, looking at him one last time before speaking.

“Well… It all started this morning, with a glass of milk… I’d taken a sip, only to realize it’d gone bad once a horrible taste littered my tongue…” He gasped in shock, almost overdramatically so, as he held me tighter, his voice filled with… More than a tinge of dread.

“Expired milk?! No wonder you were so upset! I’d be livid too if I took a sip of my morning coffee only to realize it was ruined by such a small thing…” Even if it was a bit overdramatic, it made me smile, knowing that my fears were just that. Fears, not realities. Hearing me giggle, it brought such a warm smile to his face as he nuzzled me.

“If that horrendous taste is still in your mouth, I’m sure a slice of cake will help to shoo it away~” As if sensing the presence of food, my stomach growled. That’s right… I’d forgotten my lunch in my room and had no time to buy one…

“That sounds really nice… Would… Would you like to hear more while we eat?” He gave me a cheeky smile that made my heart flutter.

“Of course! Especially if any of them happen to be about coworkers…”


	3. Idia Shroud+Lilia Vanrouge- Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he's supposed to meet them, yet... He just can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Character]+[Character] means it's a platonic fic between two characters, just for reference!

He was supposed to be at the courtyard, waiting for [Name] to show up so they could have a study date at the library…

Yet here he was, hiding in a bathroom stall of all things.

It’d be alright. Surely they wouldn’t miss him much. Besides, it’s not like he’d be much help anyway. And he had his phone, so he could just text them that he was feeling sick. But then he’d be lying to them, and he didn’t want to lie to them but surely that’d be better than just ghosting them entirely, right? But at the same time ghosting would require no social interaction asides from slinking back to the dorms, where that sweet, comforting darkness illuminated only by the glow of his computer screen would be

“Heya!”

“GAH!”

Lilia didn’t even give him a moment, pretty much yeeting himself over the rest of the stall door somehow. He landed with a thud, rubbing his thigh before sitting criss-cross applesauce on the cold linoleum. 

“So, whatcha doing here? Being emo? Can I be emo too?!” 

Oh god. Social interaction.

Not just any social interaction. Interaction with Lilia of all people…

“U-um… I’m just… Chilling…” The fairy snickered, pulling a lollypop out of… Wait where did he pull that lollypop from?

“Just chilling? Why, I’d say you’re downright cold! At least those feet of yours are~” Oh this was just awful. Quickly shuffling through his bag, Idia could practically feel the relief flood in upon finding a small bag of chocolates. He’d planned to share it with [Name] but… They would understand.

“L-look just… Leave me alone, and I’ll give you these chocolates…” Lilia’s eyes turned into one of a predator’s, snatching the bag without a second thought.

“Oh ho ho~ N & N’s, not bad! Now, I’m surprised Idia! Ditching poor, sweet [name] like that! I’d expect that from Leonya!” The fairy simply leaned against the stall door, only pausing his assault on the lollypop to toss a handful of chocolates into his mouth. This was a nightmare.

“L-look, it’s not like I want to ditch them, I ju-”

“Hmm, lemme guess… You’re afraid that after spending five seconds with you they’ll figure out what a bore you truly are and ditch you for someone better like, oh, Dragon Boy for example, despite the fact that they’ve practically hunted you down after classes for weeks just to at least say hi even if it made them late for class because they like seeing the small smile on your face from being acknowledged by at least one of your peers in a way that isn’t required of them? Or did you like, use the wrong hair gel or something?”

“...”

“...”

“......”

“...... Too harsh?” He wasn’t wearing a hoodie, so the best Idia could do was zip his shirt’s collar higher so it covered most of his face. Lilia sighed, wrapping an arm around and pulling Idia close, wildly gesturing in the air with his mauled lollypop.

“Look, it’s obvious to everyone except Vil that they like you, and the only reason he can’t tell is ‘cause he’s too busy kissing a mirror! And it’s obvious that you’ve got the hots for them too! Literally! I’ve seen you scorch the ground before with how hot your flames get when they even show up! In fact, if you didn’t care about them so much, you wouldn’t be stalling in a stall or all places, now would ya?” He didn’t ask to be called out like this, but saying Lilia was anything but right would be a lie.

“... No…”

“Atta boy Cinnamon Sticks! Now get out there and woo that hot tamale or I will!”

“... C… Cinnamon Sticks?”

Instead of gracing him with a response for the odd nickname, Lilia struggled to climb back over the stall door, landing on the other side with another thud before bolting oof. It was only then that Idia truly realized his threat was completely serious.

“W-WAIT! STOP! I’M GOING, I SWEAR!!!”

He practically slammed the door open, shoving aside a confused Ruggie who just wanted to use the restroom, and bolted towards the library.

While he’d never admit it, he appreciates the surprisingly encouraging talk from Lilia, but he’d also never forgive him for taking [Name] away…

Or the chocolates. It was hard to go to town for anything, after all...


	4. Divus Crewel/Reader- Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walk into quite the adorable sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took requests for a short while, and someone asked for something fluffy with Divus, and well... I love my man so here we are lmao.

Another of countless yawns escaped my lips as I wandered through the halls of the academy. Classes would be getting back in session soon, which meant that beloved life of waking up in the afternoon and staying awake until dawn came to an abrupt end… I enjoyed my job as a member of staff, but… Dang it! I loved my cheesy late-night romance novels too! At the very least, the cafe was already open for business, so at least I could sip my sorrows away with a lovely cup of [coffee/tea]... (Though, it was scary, seeing those students who ran it there. How did they even get in…?) Of course, I picked something up for Divus too, knowing him, he was probably struggling just as much as I was!

Soon enough, I passed by my coworkers, giving my greetings and such… How lucky they were, acting so chipper in the morning… (Well, not Mozus. He was never chipper.) But none of that mattered, now that I faced a large, red door that contrasted greatly with the remainder of the hallway. I’d wondered if he was even in his office, after all, it wasn’t unlikely for him to loiter around the Staff Lounge for gossip, or to make sure the Potion’s Lab was perfectly in order,( though it never lasted that way.) Instead, I was pleasantly surprised to see him sitting right at his desk, passed out completely.

He must’ve also stayed up until five in the morning.

It was too cute of a sight not to smile at, after all, it was so rare seeing him so relaxed! He was always strict about his appearance, and his presentation, and dealing with students and well… The list goes on! He wasn’t actually needed at present, so I figured letting him sleep for just a bit longer wouldn’t hurt. Placing down on his desk, I combed back some of the stray white locks that swept into his face before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Hearing the soft groan beneath me, I couldn’t help but feel a bit bad.

“Mmhgm… Puppy, is that you? I thought you weren’t showing up for another hour..” He rubbed at his eyes, gloves slightly smearing the makeup that had been perfectly concealing the shadows beneath them, soon turning to me with a smile softer than any of his furs.

“It is, though I didn’t mean to wake you. Why don’t you go back to sleep, and I’ll come get you before the staff meeting later, okay?” I wasn’t surprised to see him pout, before he scooted his desk chair out, quickly pulling me down into his lap. (In all honesty, I’d expected this outcome, though I did wish I was wrong for once so he could get the rest he so badly needed.) Soon enough, two arms wrapped in thick furs wrapped around me possessively, his head soon plopping in the crook of my neck. 

“That stupid staff meeting can wait. Besides, knowing Trein, I’d just fall asleep anyway…” He wasn’t completely wrong… Mozus just had one of those voices so boring, it was stronger than a siren’s lullaby. Though… There was one time Divus pretended to be asleep, just for the sake of annoying the man. That turned out to be… A meeting.I managed to scoot a bit in his grip, giving him a smug look.

“Even so, just what excuse are you going to tell Crowley when he comes around asking why we missed one of the first staff meetings of the year? That you were too busy snuggling me to care about your job?”

“That sounds like the perfect excuse darling, I’m sure he’d understand.”

“Divus!” The man only snickered, snuggling in further. This was bad, I could already feel the warmth and coziness of him and his coat combining to become the perfect sleeping spell…

“Besides, I know perfectly well that I’m not the only one who stayed up far too late. I heard someone gushing about this, oh, what was his name? ‘Sir Acaeus?’ Though I’m a bit bitter that wasn’t me you were thinking about, it’s quite adorable, you and those novels of yours~” His arms locked, knowing perfectly well I’d try to escape.

“Divus! Why didn’t you tell me you could hear me?! This is embarrassing!” Now he was in an uproar, assaulting me with kisses between his laughter. 

“I’m not the one who keeps forgetting our rooms are right next to each other~ Besides, I’m sure you still would’ve hated me for telling you then! Remember what happened last time?” I buried my face into his arms in defeat. Well, at least I was wide awake now…

“I won’t forgive you for this you jerk…” I felt another kiss on the crown of my head, and despite everything, I still smiled.

“Oh, you always do~ Though, perhaps I could atone for this harsh crime, say, by reading my puppy a bedtime story one of these days? After all, I’m rather intrigued of what this Acaeus fellow’s going to do next!” That jerk! He knew very well I’d never pass up an opportunity to hear him read! Even if I wanted to jokingly sulk a bit, it was impossible now!

As revenge, I simply ruffled his hair, giggling as he gasped in mock offense.

\--------------------

The meeting was set to start in only a few minute’s time, yet no one had seen anything of Divus and [Name] for hours… Perhaps the two had gotten wrapped up with work, and had simply lost track of time. Luckily, it didn’t take long to arrive at the bold red door (,a bit of an eyesore, really,) Giving it a swift knock, Dire wasn’t surprised to hear no response. He tested the knob, the door easily opening, and carefully stepped inside the dimly lit room. 

Well. At least he knew the location of both his staff. Though, they’d be no help at the meeting, passed out in each other’s arms.

With a smile, Dire quickly made his leave, locking the door behind him. 

Divus was quite the lucky man, wasn’t he?


	5. Leona Kingscholar/Reader (Light) - Bad Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona's been getting jealous of how much attention's spent on them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote for this dude and I feel Bad lmao. Not bad enough to not finish and post this though. >:3

This wasn’t fair damnit…

Why couldn’t you look at him with those eyes, wide and filled with nothing but love and adoration?! And gushing praises at him with that cute voice… And giving him pets and scratches…

What did that damn stray cat have that he didn’t?!

He waited until [Name] had left, before sulking up to the little pest, ignoring it’s cries of surprise as he examined it. Just as he thought, it was a normal cat, one of many that lingered around the grounds of night Raven College. Nothing special, unlike him. Perhaps if he got rid of this one, then you’d finally pay attention to him. But then again… You just might move on to a new cat…

Suddenly, Leona got an idea… One that was almost more trouble than it was worth…

\------------

“Leona… Do I even wanna ask?” Ruggie was almost regretting even showing up today, watching the absurd amount of cats wandering around like they owned the dorm. The dorm leader huffed, shoving them out of the room before locking the door behind them.

“Even if you don’t, I’ll tell you, so at the very least you can revel in the genius of my plan. I’ve gathered every single stray cat around the College into my room, so [Name] will have no choice but to shower me with all their affection! After all, I’m the only cat left…” From the dark tone his voice took, Ruggie figured now wasn’t the best time to say that [Name] would give either him or Jack pets instead if they couldn’t find any cats.

“Well… I’ll leave you to that I g-”

“Oh no you don’t!” Leona was just too quick, swiping Ruggie by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him in the air.

“You are going to be my little bodyguard! No one opens that door, do you understand me?” Oh man… He should’ve signed up for Octavielle. They at least got discounts at the cafe…

“Alright, alright, geez… You owe me big time though!” With a satisfied smile, Leona dropped the other man, his stride away lax.

For some reason… Ruggie had a horrible feeling about all this…

\-----------------

Rumor had quickly spread throughout the school, and not just with student’s either. Professor Mozus was having a silent, but deadly crisis due to his cat’s sudden disappearance. Not that it mattered, of course. All that mattered was finding just where little [Name] was… And low and behold, there they were, sitting in the cafeteria with a twinge of worry on their face.

“Why, if it isn’t [Name]! What a surprise to see you here…” He ignored the protests of the other students, longing on the table just where he could face [Name]. The few students who were about to confront him were quickly deterred by a deadly glare.

“Oh, hello Leona. I’m just… A bit worried right now. All the cats in the academy have suddenly gone missing, and I’m a bit scared…” He didn’t mean to, but it was too late to take back his scoff.

“They’re just a bunch of pathetic strays. Why not focus all your attention on someone actually deserving of it?” They shot him a glare, slowly speaking.

“Leona… Did you have something to do with this?” 

“So what if I did? You wouldn’t pay attention to me otherwi-” Suddenly, a sound that could only be described as thundering was heard throughout the entire cafeteria. The door had been kicked open by a neon green heel, the owner of which was none other than the most terrifying student in the entire academy…

Lilia Vanrouge. The very same man who’s blood red eye read “death…”

“LEONYA KINGSCHOLAR! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!”

Now, Leona may have been lazy, but he was no coward.

However, he’s also see the damage this demon’s caused before.

Everyone within the vicinity of Leona bolted, and even the lion himself crawled down the table, wanting to put distance between him and the Diasomnia member.

“H-hey now… Just what the hell is your problem?! I haven’t said a single word to you!” Lilia was quickly closing in on him, everyone in his path moving with fear.

“I know you’re the one who got rid of my precious babies… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE MY CAT MEMES WITHOUT MY BABIES YOU PATHETIC LITTLE PUSSY?! WHO’S WIDDLE TUMMYS AM I SUPPOSED TO NUZZLE MY FACE AGAINST YOU FOOLISH LITTLE FELINE?! NYAAGH!” Barely avoiding the chair that was tossed at inhuman speeds, Leona knew there was only one thing he could do now…

Run.

He ignored the shrill screams of fury calling out to him, busting out on all fours and running as fast as he could. All the students he dashed by looked upon in questioning, quickly receding in dread upon seeing Lilia bolting through the hallways with the speed of a professional athlete, another chair in hand, and catching up fast…

By some miracle, Leona managed to make some distance, quickly ducking into a storage closet. Hearing the clack of heels slowly pass him by as the other man surveyed the halls, trying to figure out just where he went… He had to stop himself from sighing in relief once he left, afraid the man would hear it and turn him into a fur rug.

This was bad… Very bad, but an easy fix. All he had to do was go back to his room, and let all the cats out. Then this nightmare would be over…

\-------------

The entire school was tense, shivering whenever Lilia passed through the hallways, still on the hunt for the Savannaclaw house leader. Leona had already learned once that showing himself to just anyone was a horrible idea. They’d snitched on him, and he’d barely gotten away just in time to see Lilia stomp in, trusty chair in hand. However, it would all be okay, his dorm should be just around the cor… ner…

“Well, if you’re having problems with your own house, I’m sure the rest of us at Diasomnia would be more than willing to accept you! I know Malleus can be… Intimidating, but even so, his skill is paralleled by few! As long as you invite him to do things with the group sometimes, you should be fine!” Ruggie nodded along, clearly pretending to listen to the man. (After all, why would he leave Savannaclaw? It was far better than the rest of those pathetic excuses of students.)

“Hmm… That doesn’t sound too bad… Besides, I think I’d look pretty good in neon green, don’t you think Sebek?” Suddenly, Ruggie perked up, noticing Leona. Perfect!

“Psst! Get rid of him! Now!” Ruggie paused for a while, expression blank.

“I think you’d look marvelous in neon green!... Ruggie?”

Then suddenly, he smiled.

Leona didn’t like that smile one bit.

“LILIA! LEONYA’S OVER HERE!” Sebek looked around wildly, trying to find just where Leona is. This was bad. If he took the next wing he cou-

“I f o u n d y o u .” The hand placed on his shoulder made every single hair stand on end.

“W-WAIT! JUST… WAIT! THE STUPID CATS ARE FINE, THEY’RE IN MY ROOM, OKAY?!” Despite his words, Lilia’s grip only tightened on his shoulder.

“Sebek~ Why don’t you open that door for us all so we can see just what’s inside! And do be quick, okay?” Sebek didn’t even hesitate, scrambling to unlock the door. (Ruggie ended up having to help because his nerves were too frazzled.) Soon enough, cat after cat started to poor out of the room, all meowing in relief of finally knowing what was on the other side. Lilia shoved Leona asides, grabbing as many cats as humanly possible into his arms.

“MY PRECIOUS BABIES!!! DADDY MISSED YOU, YES HE DID~” He was still talking, but his face was shoved into many cat tummies, so no one could understand him. Leona could care less, all that mattered is that he was finally safe… He shoved passed Sebek, more than ready to take a well-deserved nap…

Suddenly, the door slammed behind him.

“Haha, did you really think I was just gonna let you off the hook Leonya? Foolish...”

Oh no...


	6. Vil Schoenheit/Reader- Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vil's upset that you skipped the House's daily beauty regimen, until he finds out why...

It was clear from just one glance that everything was wrong…

Well, it was really only one thing, but that one thing ruined the perfection that was supposed to be Pomefiore!

“Rook! Do you have any idea where [Name] is?! They’re late for the house’s daily beauty regimen!” The Vice House Leader shrugged, his answer only infuriating Vil further. It was so unlike them to just skip house activities! At the very least, they’d send some excuse or purposely make plans during it. They weren’t exactly the best with perfection, (something that would normally be reason enough to kick someone out of the dorm,) yet…

“Ugh, this is absurd… Rook! Go ahead and get started. I’m going to find out just where [Name]’s hidden off to!” With a salute and smile, Rook’s cheerful voice soon filled the common area of the dorm, groans soon to follow as Vil stomped off, the grace in his step still lingering somehow.

Up and up the staircase he went, heels clicking and kimono swishing… For once, he was almost regretting not having an elevator in the dorm! It was rare he’d needed to be on the highest floor of the castle, considering there were only a handful of usually empty dorms there. However, even so, the clashing aesthetic of an elevator simply wouldn’t do…

Finally, he arrived at the top, a shiver running down his spine from how dreary the floor felt. Not a single sign of life, and dust in places it shouldn’t have been… Had the janitor been skipping out on this floor?! … Well, no matter. It was a rather large castle to begin with, he couldn’t blame the fool for trying to cut corners. Though, it’d do no good for [Name]’s complexion to pass through such an environment…

“That’s right! [Name]!” Remembering just why he came up here, Vil composed himself, making his way towards the very last dorm. Wincing at the dust across the doorframe, he reluctantly knocked. There was no response.

“[Name]! Just why weren’t you at our daily beauty regimen?! You better have a good excuse for this!... [Name]?” A few moments passed, Vil just about ready to leave under the assumption they were elsewhere when they heard a horrific voice.

“I… I’m sorry Vil, I can’t make it today…” Within moments, all the irritation left his body, replaced with concern.

“[Name], are you not well?! Why didn’t you tell me? … Open the door please.” The next few moments seemed to last forever, but at long last, Vil watched the door open just a gap, a tired pair of eyes looking at him. They had a rag tied over their mouth, a makeshift dust mask, it seemed.

“See, I’m sick, so please don’t try and drag me out there, I’d feel bad for getting anyone else sick…” Before they could close it, Vil stuck his leg in, catching them off guard enough to gently push inside. He managed to force down the urge to wince at their… Room, (if you could even call it that with how messy it was,) and put a hand to their forehead.

It was practically melting his hand…

“This is completely unacceptable! A fever, plaguing my dear [Name]!? No, this won’t do at all…” Their face grew hotter, and Vil just knew he couldn’t leave them alone…

“Alright, that settles it! Starting today until you’re better, I, Vil Schoenheit, will be your personal nurse! That’s quite the honor, so don’t you waste it!” [Name] started to sputter, twiddling with their hands as he started to remove the soaked sheets from their bed, tossing them in the long-abandoned hamper.

“V-Vil, I can’t have you do this! You’re our House Leader! You a lot more important things to deal with than me!” It was like it was in one ear, out the other. The man simply looked around, before snapping in realization.

“Ah, that’s right! There should be spare sheets in the hallway’s closet! Stay right here [Name], this’ll only take a moment!”

He rushed pass them, the clack of heels soon growing softer… Realizing this was their chance to stop him from making a mistake, [Name] rushed to the door, locking it with a sickly flourish. He couldn’t help them if he couldn’t get in! Soon enough, the clicks came back, this time accompanied by a jiggle of the knob before he sighed. 

“[Name]... You do realize there’s a master key to this dorm that unlocks all the doors, don’t you?” … It was hopeless. Deciding to fall with dignity, they unlocked the door, a mischievous smile on Vil.

“Now, whether or not I have that key is a different thing entirely~” [Name]’s face dropped, Vil chuckling as he placed down the new sheets, before setting them with the hand of an expert. The bed practically looked like one from a fancy hotel! As comfy and warm as one too… Their entire body screamed in agony to flop on it, and with tired, heavy steps, [Name] trudged forward…

“Now hold on! You’re practically dripping with sweat! I’m not letting you on those sheets until you’ve had at least a short bath!” He was taking off his kimono for some reason. He couldn’t stop them while facing the other way! They slowly tip-toed to the bed, hoping the floorboards wouldn’t creak…

“Honestly, you think I can’t see you through the mirror? My vision is perfect, just like the rest of me.” He hung his kimono and obi on a coat rack, making [Name] gasp in surprise when he lifted them with ease. 

“Such a troublesome patient… I can’t leave you alone for even a second, can I?” They clung to him like a koala, completely unused to the feeling of being suspended, before Vil gently placed them down, running a hand through their hair. Unlike before, there was nothing but concern on his face.

“[Name]... I truly am worried about you, even if it may not seem like it. If… If you truly detest my company, I can send another student to take care of you, but may I at least ask why you’re behaving like this?” They averted his gaze, fiddling with their hands like always…

“... I don’t detest you, far from it! It’s just… I already told you, you’re our House Leader, while I’m just another student. You should be focusing on more important things than just me and… I just feel bad that you even bothered coming up here to check on me, especially since it was during the beauty regime…” Their gaze flicked up, expected to see irritation from the silly answer, or realization that they were right, but instead found two warm violet eyes looking into them with a slight pout.

“[Name]... If it’s you, I’ll always make time, not just as a dorm leader but… Well, we’ll go with friend for now, until you’re feeling well. And if you’re still feeling trepidation, then I’ll just have to accompany you in your daily life until you’re just as comfortable with me as those treats you enjoy eating!.” They were about to say something, but a finger shushed them.

“How about we continue this discussion another time? After all, I’m sure you’d love to be back in your bed soon.” They nodded, giving the man a soft smile they’d only given him. (He had to stop himself from gushing on the spot once again. How could a smile be so beautiful?!)

“Yeah… Let’s do that…

\------------------

Though he assisted as much as he could, Vil still understood some people required their privacy, so after ten minutes or so passed, [Name] carefully left the bath, clad in a fresh pair of pajamas. They clutched their head, wobbling a bit, but the House Leader was quick on his feet, stopping their fall.

“There there, just a few more steps and you can enter dreamland… Until dinner, of course.” They laughed at the shift from sweet to strict, and back to sweeter once he guided them to the bed, tucking them in almost too snugly… He looked upon them in delight, much too proud of his own work.

“Now, is there anything else you need my beloved [Name]?” For the first time today they laughed, the sound soothing his very soul.

“Well… A good night kiss would be nice… I’m just kidding of course! But… If you’re fine with it, could you stay with me…?” Feeling a pair of sinfully soft lips against their forehead, [Name] could practically feel their heart explode, Vil soon running a hand through their hair.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, I already planned to! And about the kisses? I’ll give you whatever affection you desire, without question.” [Name] was silent for a while, seemingly thinking over the weight of his words.

“Then… In that case, if it isn’t too selfish of me… Could we cuddle for a bit?” He didn’t bother responding, pulling out the sheets just enough so he could slip in. It took a bit, but [Name] managed to work up the courage to wrap around him, eyes fluttering closed as he soothing rubbed their back.

“... Thank you Vil, this really means a lot to me…” He chuckled, placing another light kiss on their forehead.

“No no, no need to thank me. You can always show your appreciation for me once your better. For now, just relax…”

Soon enough, [Name] managed to fall asleep, lulled deeply by his heartbeat. Such a sight was too much for any to truly appreciate… Well, at least in a few hours. Perhaps if things worked out, he could spend many more moments such as this to truly take in their beauty… For now though…

Vil looked around the room, taking a deep breath.

“I have my work cut out for me today, don’t I…” Even if they were perfectly fine, he just couldn’t let [Name] live like this… 

\----------------------------

It was a new day… The sun filtered in through the blinds, each ray brightening the canopy of the elaborate bed, highlighting the figure within…

“Ughnghn…”

He felt awful… Despite the sheets wrapped around him, Vil felt as if death itself was in the room. Not to mention the pounding headache, and even his sheets were damp with sweat…

He must’ve caught a fever.

Feathers flew from his pillow as he flopped on it, dreading the day to come…

Oh well, it wouldn’t be the worst… After all, he could simply have [Name] take responsibility for their crime. And even if he was delirious through the entire thing… Being spoiled by them sounded like a beautiful way to spend the day…


	7. Jack Howl/Reader- Headpats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew such a small thing could get him so upset...

“Jack… This is the fifth time this week you’ve gotten into another fight, and it’s only Wednesday…” The man simply grunted, his gaze elsewhere as [Name] popped open the first aid kit once more. It was a miracle that he was able to escape every battle without being caught by any of the teachers, but there were only so many bandages he could wear before it was painfully obvious what he’d been doing.

“This might hurt a bit, sorry.” He winced, the burning sensation in his wound from the alcohol a feeling still unpleasant, despite how used to it he was. Whoever he fought, they must’ve had claws... 

“I don’t know why you bother with this, we both know perfectly well they’ll be useless the next day.” They ignored him, continuing to patch them up. He still couldn’t help but wonder why they bothered with him of all people. They weren’t even in the same house! With a smile, they finished, closing the first-aid kit they’d grown too used to carrying about.

“Alright, there we go! Now, could you at least wait until tomorrow before trying to fight someone again? The magic ointment should be done by then…” Unsurprisingly, they heard a huff.

“No promises.”

“Jack!” He simply crossed his arms, as if he were tired of the company.

“Are we done here?” They rubbed their eyes yet again, shooing him away with a hand.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead Jack…”

\---------------------

Despite his words, he couldn’t find it within himself to pick another fight that day… It made no sense. After all, he’d always ignored doctor’s orders and such yet… he felt such a pange of guilt whenever the thought passed his mind…

He hated it.

A growl ripped from his throat, scaring the nearby students off (not that he cared, of course.) A claw traced along the patterns of the wooden table, not having anything else to do, until his ears perked up, hearing a shout of pain. Not having anything better to do, he glanced boredly in the direction of it, eyes widening in surprise.

There was [Name]... Standing alongside Ruggie, who’d tripped and was now wincing from a cut on his arm. Of course, Jack wasn’t surprised to see them shove Ruggie onto a nearby bench before whipping out their first aid kit, patching him up without a second thought.

Seeing them pet the other man though, who smiled and blushed in delight… It ignited a fury he’d never felt before within him. 

He didn’t understand it… Why should he care so much about a stupid pat on the head?! Yet… The way they scratched behind his ear looked so soft and gentle… Damnit! At the very least, why didn’t he get pats whenever they patched him up?! It wasn’t fair! Jack practically had to tear himself away from the sight of the two talking, feeling his temper rise up again.

… There should be some punching bags in the gym he could take his stress out on…

\-------------------

“Bucchi! Get over here!”

Every one of his hairs stood on end, recognizing the voice calling out to him. Ruggie reluctantly turned around, finding that Jack was already leering down at him with a gaze that read death…

“Y-yeah…? Can I… Help you?”

“[Name].”

“... What?” This was the first time he’d seen the first year show anything but anger. Well, there was still anger, but now there was a tinge of red to his cheeks (though Ruggie would never point it out, feeling the other would quickly retaliate.)

“Why does [Name] pet you when you get hurt.” Realizing he’d really done nothing wrong, Ruggie finally relaxed, thinking of an answer.

“I mean… I guess cause they know I like it? Maybe they don’t pet you cause they think you’d hate it or something! That or you’re too scary for them to even consider petting…” Jack was silent for a while, before grunting and walking off, leaving the other confused, but glad to be free of his glare.

\---------------------

“... At least you did wait a day…”

“... I did…” [Name] froze, not actually expecting a reply other than his usual grunt, but quickly got back to work, placing another band-aid along his arm. A tense silence passed between the two of them, before he coughed.

“... Thank you…” They looked up at him in surprise, face slightly flushed, before placing the last band-aid.

“There you go Jack, um… Are you… Feeling alrig-”

“Yep.” They looked at him in suspicious, slipping the first-aid kit back in their bag.

“Well… if that’s the case, I’ll be on my way th-” He interrupted them with a cough, leaving them confused. It wasn’t until Ruggie happened to pass by the rock they were and laughed that they were pulled out of it.

“He wants pets too. Gotta go!” He zoomed off, Jack’s facing growing bright red.

“O-of course not! Like I’d want something so ridiculous! … But, if you wanted too, I guess I could let you…” His eyes were shut tightly, only to widen in surprise upon feeling a sinfully soft touch graze along an ear. They smiled softly at him, seeing how flustered just that made him.

“You know, if you just wanted me to pet you, all you had to do was ask silly~” … He’d never seen them smile before, not like that…

[Name] cried out in surprise when he snatched their hand, starting to drag them away. He ignored their protests until they arrived at his dorm, locking the door and gently pushing them onto his bed, before laying his head on their lap.

“You can pet me all you want here, b-but don’t get used to i-!” By some miracle, he managed to withhold the whine threatening to escape him as they scratched along the base of his ear.

Though it was a bit strange being in his room, [Name] couldn’t blame him. I mean, he had trouble asking for one pet! Of course he wouldn’t want to risk his reputation like this! Even if was a bit inconvenient, their heart couldn’t help but fill with joy…

After all, the fact that he managed to loosen up enough to let them pet him meant more than a lot to them.


	8. Riddle Rosehearts/Reader- Absent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing [Name] missing on his tea party, Riddle's feeling less than pleased...

“WHERE ARE THEY?! IT’S THE FIFTH OF THE MONTH!”

Many of the Heartslabyul students shivered upon hearing the surprisingly booming voice of their dorm leader, who looked just about ready to snap his staff in half from anger. Of course, it was no question of just who exactly incurred their wrath.

[First] [Last Name].

Even with their circumstances, and how new they were, Riddle was one to care little about those things. To him, anyone defying his orders was seen as a direct insult, and as such, a proper punishment should be doled out. Extreme, he could hear some mutter, but it wasn’t as if they understood just how much work it took to even hold this tea party! On such short notice too!

“Now now Riddle, don’t you think there might be a legitimate reason as to why [Name]’s not here?” Shooting a glare at Trey, Riddle stomped up to the man. (Poor Deuce, he was sitting right next to them, and could only scoot away so far without fear of irritating him further…)

“Just what could be so important that they skip on such an important date?! … Hmph, I’ll go find out myself. As for the rest of you!” Most of the students jumped in their seats.

“You will enjoy this tea party, and you’re forbidden to leave until I say so! Now eat your cupcakes! Now!”

Even the students who despised cupcakes took one without hesitation, Riddle soon stomping off.

\------------------

As it was a day off, there was clearly no other place they could be but in their room. It seemed with each click of his heels, he only grew more irritated, before [Name]’s room soon came into view. He could see light peeking through the door, signaling that the room was in fact occupied. He gave the door three harsh, rhythmic knocks, scowling once more.

“[Name]! I demand you open this door right now, unless you desire to lose your head!” A few seconds too long passed, accentuated by the tapping of his foot. Within moments, the door opened, revealing his subject with a pained frown.

“Riddle? What are you doing here? I thought you had the tea party…” Knowing they were more than aware of today’s date only irritated him further.

“We do have the tea party, and since you know, why didn’t you come?! Even if you didn't know, you should’ve come anyway!” They stared at him for a few moments, rubbing their jaw.

“... I’m just going to gloss over the contradiction there and apologize. I would’ve shown up, but I figured you would’ve been more upset if I did. I… Can’t exactly enjoy a tea party right now…”

“What do you mean you ‘can’t enjoy a tea party right now?!’ Do you realize how much work I’ve put into perfecting this party for y-f-for the Houses?!” Suddenly, [Name] jabbed a finger into his chest. While it didn’t necessarily hurt physically, it still caught the monarch off guard, almost enough to have him topple over.

“Look Riddle! I’m sorry for not showing up, but I just came back from the dentist and my teeth hurt like hell! So if all you’re going to do is sit here and harass me, just get out!”

The door slammed before him, leaving the monarch alone.

… They just… They just defied him…

Many emotions were running through him. Anger, rage, confusion, sadness, you name it…

Yet the strongest one was respect…

… Oh to hell with it! Just for today, his pride could suffer, but no longer! Riddle took a deep breath, before knocking on the door, still rhythmic, yet softer this time. They didn’t open the door, but it sounded as if they were right behind it.

“What?”

“... I’m… I-I’m s…. So… Sooooorry! I’m sorry! Okay?! So… Please open the door…” It took a few moments, but the door slowly opened, [Name] giving him a suspicious look. He averted his gaze, straightening the lapels of his jacket in an effort to calm himself.

“... May I please come in?” They sighed, but moved from the door frame, allowing the man to step inside.

He couldn’t help but examine the room. It looked quite similar to the other dorms, yet just the tiny trinkets spread throughout the room and such were enough to make it stand out. Snapping himself away, he faced them again, ready to speak, before being cut off.

“If all you’re going to do is yell at me again, you might as well leave again.” He grumbled, pausing a bit, before continuing.

“... I’m sorry about your current pain, but it still hurt my feelings that you didn’t even tell me ahead of time that you wouldn’t be able to attend the tea party…” Their face softened, a sigh escaping before continuing.

“While I understand your feelings, and while you’re right that it was inconsiderate of me not to tell you beforehand I wouldn’t be attending, I don’t appreciate it when you immediately start yelling. Not just me, but everyone else in general. I don’t do well with situations like that, and it puts me in an uncomfortable situation.“ Though it made him wince, they had a point…

“Alright… I’ll try to keep that in mind, if you try to consider my feelings in the future. Is that fair to you?” They finally smiled, but it seemed slightly pained.

“Yeah, I think that’s fair…” They rubbed their face again, and it was only now Riddle remembered just why they were here.

“Oh, um… Is there anything I can do to lessen your mouth pain?” Even if he could, he wasn’t sure what exactly to do.

“No, I just have to wait for it to wear off… Though, if you wanted to stay a while, I wouldn’t object to it…” Seeing the man smile (a genuine, sweet one, unlike his normal, slightly sadistic one,) their heart fluttered.

“If you’ll have me, I’d be glad to do so.”

\------------------

The sun started to set, all the students at the tea party looking at it with weariness in their eyes.

“... It’s been hours… When do you think he’s coming back?” Ace groaned, tossing his unfinished cupcake to the side with a look of disgust. Deuce whimpered, face pale as he looked upon his plate filled with cupcake wrappers.

“I don’t feel so good… I wanna go back to my room…” Various students around agreed in unison, yet none of them made an effort to more out of fear that Riddle would suddenly arrive. Carter and Trey sighed, giving each other a look.

One of them would have to hunt down the house leader, but which one would it be?


	9. Malleus Draconia/Reader- Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad dream, you head to the person you trust most in hopes of comfort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh tonight's not a Writing Night for my mind but Friend was Stressed so Friend get Story!

“Malleus…? Are you awake?” Even with socks on, each step sounded like thunder within the freezing room. It took all my willpower not to go back, especially since… Well, I was scared, and I didn’t want to be alone right now.

Finally making it to his bed, I peered down at him through the sheets. He laid perfectly straight, almost as if he were a corpse laid to rest… Had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest, it’d be easy to mistake him as one…

… He was fast asleep. I shouldn’t bother him any more than I already have.

Turning on my heel, I headed towards the door. I’d just gripped the knob when I heard him stir behind me.

“... [Name]?” Even if it was for a split second, I’d noticed the danger in his eyes before they softened upon realization. It still did little to soothe my worries…

“Ah, I’m sorry for waking you, I just…” He scooted over on the bed, patting lightly next to him.

“Come. You’ll grow sick if you remain in the cold for much longer.”

My desire for comfort won as I sped lightly to the bed, a pair of secure arms wrapping around and pulling me close to him. Just being by his side was already doing wonders for my anxieties, especially when his hand soothingly ran along my back, his lips giving the occasional soft kiss or two…

“... Do you wish to talk about it, or perhaps you’d prefer to wait until dawn?” I did want to talk, but the exhaustion was quickly catching up to me. I nuzzled further into his chest, voice quieter than a mouse.

“In the morning… I just want to sleep for now.” Another kiss was gently placed upon me, before the blankets were adjusted to fit us better.

“Of course. Do your best to get some rest. If those dreams come to plague you once more, I’ll be here to rid them from this world…” As sleep started to overcome me once more, I managed to give Malleus a soft smile…

“Thank you Malleus… I love you.” I felt my heart flutter at the smile he returned.

“I love you as well [Name], now sleep…” 

He waited long after you’d finally fallen back asleep, both to be sure that it’d remain a peaceful one, but also to admire how beautiful you looked, even in slumber…

For something like him to be blessed with someone like you… He was completely sure that it was a fae’s cruel trick long ago.

But when you held his hand with such love in his eyes that midsummer’s eve… He was completely convinced otherwise...


End file.
